A Day With Senpai (One Shot)
by Markus Yazawa
Summary: It's around the last month of school, a busy Senpai talks to Kouhai and says she wants to go to Akihabara with Kouhai before she graduates even though she's busy all the time. Kouhai was suprised to hear and decides to go with her to Akiba. They go around and later on remember their pasts before each of them part ways.


"A Day with Senpai" (One Shot) by Markus Yazawa

 **[Note: Senpai(** 先輩 **) in Japanese means "upperclassmen" or "senior", other figuratives include Sempai or just upperclassmen and** **Kōhai (or Kouhai) (** **後輩** **) means "underclassmen".** **]**

The first friend he made when he transitioned from Middle School to High School, was his Senpai.

Before he went to High School, he didn't have many friends, most of the time he was thinking "Will I make friends who really know who I am?"

Now he is a High School student walking through Shibuya crossing to go to the station on the way to the school. Exams are coming up for the Seniors and Juniors too, and they're all busy cramming and trying to do the best of their ability. My Senpai was really smart, she was accepted to most of the advanced classes and she pushes herself to try her best of her ability.

Every day he walks to school, he sees his Senpai with her shoulder bag of Hatsune Miku with books in her other arm, then she walks to her classroom. "I think she's busy focusing on school, I haven't talked to her in a while, she's probably focused on leaving the school." He said.

Another day ended as any other. But, it actually was a different day. He was just about to walk back to the station so he can go back to his apartment in Shibuya, but then his Senpai tried to surprise him. His Senpai secretly sneaked up to him and hugged him from behind screaming "Kōhai!" He was surprised because he though Senpai was busy and was just going to go to the station and get back to studying like she normally would.

"S-senpai?! What are you doing?" He said surprisingly.

"I just wanted to surprise you since we haven't talked in like what…a few months? I'm sorry I was so busy, but I'm here now! And stop acting Tsundere, Baka." She smiled and giggled a little bit.

"Well I'm glad to see that you decided to come up to me and say goodbye before you go back to getting ready and everything." He said shaking his head.

"Hey Kōhai, since it's been a while, I want to take you somewhere before I say goodbye."

"Where?" He said with confusion.

"Akihabara, I want to go one more time before I leave this school, and we haven't talked in SUCH TIME so I wanted to go with you so we can shop and see Anime since you like it too!" she said smiling one more time.

"Sure Senpai!"

He though in his head, "Finally, a day with Senpai…"

"When?" He said excitingly.

"Tomorrow at 9:15, I'll be at your station so we can go to Akihabara!"

"Ok, meet you tomorrow!" Senpai said after she walked off…

Overall, he respected his Senpai, he mostly was intrigued of her because she liked anime and manga as well. He always wonders what Senpai is watching or reading on her free time. Mostly why he wanted to talk to his Senpai because his Senpai didn't just like anime/manga, she was pretty smart and an interesting person to talk to.

He later on left as well back to Shibuya station and went home, excited for what's going to come.

* * *

It's 9:00, Kouhai left his house wearing his "AKB48" T-Shirt and black jacket. Kouhai looked like a simple person. He was a first year that has dark brown hair and small square glasses. His eyes were blue that included a serious face, looking like he is leering at someone. Kouhai mostly wore casual clothing, but sometimes he liked to mix it up and add an anime t-shirt underneath his black velcro jacket that wasn't that flashy.

While Kouhai walked to Shibuya station, he got a text. It was from Senpai.

It said:

 _I'll be at the station soon. –Senpai_

At that very moment, he was excited. He has not talked to his Senpai due to her being busy almost 100% of the time.

He got to the station at 9:15, the time that Senpai said they would meet. He later on walked around after scanning his pass that covers him for every month so he can get to school and most of Japan.

After sitting down, exhausted from walking around finding her, he saw her, his Senpai just leaning on a wall waiting for him as well. Senpai looked great with her shining light brown hair, her dark green eyes, she was also pretty tall, barely taller than Kouhai. She looked cute in her Higurashi T-shirt with Rena on it and her cross necklace really tells her mood most of the time as being innocent.

"Hey! So are we ready to go now?" Senpai said with a smile.

"Ok…" Kouhai said.

Both of them got on a train, after getting on the train, the both mostly talked about school and other stuff, but most of the time it was quiet.

* * *

Later on, the both arrived to Akihabara Station, they both walked out and there it was, Akihabara, one of the world's biggest places for Anime, Manga, and the Japanese Culture.

Senpai was so excited, her eyes glittered excited to see what there is to find. Last time she has been here was with her friends at a butler's café when she was still in her 2nd year. Senpai has also as well saved a lot of cash so she can basically go on an "Anime Shopping Spree".

So Senpai grabbed Kouhai's wrist and started running to all the different places. Most of the time Kouhai was amazed of how Akiba looked, he hasn't been here since he was little and this was also special since this is probably the last time Senpai and Kouhai will be talking to each other.

Most of the time, Senpai went to the stores, found some figures she wanted to buy like Homura from Madoka Magica, Junko from Dangan Ronpa, and her favorite, Bernkastel from Umineko: When The Cry.

Something that really shows her personality is that she LOVED horror, absolutely loved it. From the moe genre change to horror of Madoka Magica to the deadly survival game of Future Diary. She loves watching horror. Her favorite series you may ask? It's obvious, it's Higurashi and basically the entire When They Cry series in general.

Anyways, both Senpai and Kouhai continued to go around and then later on, Senpai walked to the Arcade Machines and looked at a claw machine that had her favorite Vocaloids. Kouhai later on wanted to try to win her one.

"Are you sure? These are hard to get." Senpai said worrying that it would be a waste of Kouhai's money.

"Well, it's my loss." Kouhai said focusing on getting the prize.

Kouhai aimed for a small IA plush, he has been training on claw machines and he is used to the mechanics, but it's mostly a game of luck and skill. Kouhai pressed the red button and the claw dropped, Senpai covered her eyes worried he wouldn't get it, but luck had played a good fortune, he got it. Yeah, you might be shocked too since Claw Machines are basically luck most of the time than rather skill. But Kouhai got out the plush IA from the prize bin and gave it to her.

"Here." He said with a blank face.

Senpai looked at the plush, she both held in her inner fangirl and wanted to squeeze the plush so bad. After looking at it for a blank minute, Senpai hugged Kouhai very tight.

"THANK YOU!" She screamed after he won the prize.

Luck was really getting into Kouhai's way and he was excited to see what is coming next.

* * *

It was probably the late afternoon, and Kouhai was starving and tired of walking around, and even that AKB48 Performance still wouldn't get in the way of Kouhai's starving needs.

"You hungry?" Senpai questioned.

Kouhai just shook his head and Senpai smiled back.

"Ok! I'll treat you to lunch since you won me the prize and I got a chance to get these figures."

Senpai pointed to a noodle house and walked inside. They had a lot of things there: Seafood Ramen, Seafood Udon, Chicken Yakisoba, many things. Senpai ordered the Beef Yakisoba and Kouhai ordered the Ramen Bowl. They didn't talk much actually at this point, it was quiet. Senpai was over there fangirling at her figurines while Kouhai was on his social media blog writing about his day so far. After the food came, they both ate. After Senpai finished eating she went back to fangirling her figurines. Kouhai was still eating though.

It was just a normal, quiet time at the ironically empty noodle house.

But…

Senpai asked a question.

"Hey Kouhai…what do you plan to do when I leave?" Senpai said looking a little flustered.

He responded, "Well I'll be transferring to a school, I don't know where but it will mostly still be in Honshu. I have to transfer because of not paying my rent and also Shibuya is a crowded town."

"I see…" Senpai said with a serious face and a shade of dark black.

"What's wrong Senpai?" Kouhai asked.

"…well, I'll be leaving for a transfer school in the States. I don't know wanna let go all of the friends I made in High School that I made here in Japan, and I don't know if I'll make friends out in the we…" Senpai said but then Kouhai paused her.

"It's ok…" Kouhai later sat to the other side where Senpai was sitting.

"You'll do fine in the States. You're a smart girl, very intelligent and you know what the right decisions are and the wrong, you will show in America that you have nothing to prove and who cares if you they don't like you, you're an amazing person. I may be a first year, but there's a lot to say about how you got this far to transfer to an amazing college in the states like that. I promise everyone at your school has got your back." He said honestly.

"Yeah, I'll try my best, I won't let my past haunt me as well." She said.

Yeah…the past.

Kouhai remembers the past when they both met.

* * *

It was about 20:00, Kouhai went to the school social, kind of a gathering for the new first years. Kouhai didn't have much friends so he sat by himself. Some students went up to him, but he would usually say something boring/intelligent to make them go away. And it was not even intentional.

But, something changed.

After a girl spilled a drink on him, he ran close to the bathrooms and had to wipe out his shirt, later on he realized it was a stain and had to unbutton his fancy shirt. Luckily his Jacket didn't get stained so he can just wear his Anime Undershirt underneath his jacket he is supposed to wear.

"I-I'm sorry…" the girl said after he saw Kouhai put on the jacket after taking off his stained shirt, but then the girl noticed something.

"…that's Miku, right?" she said looking at his Anime undershirt.

Kouhai nodded.

"Um…I like Miku too." She said.

"Well, I like anime and not many kids at this school like anime, there mostly into being cool and su….." Kouhai said but then the girl paused him.

"I like anime too, I have some friends that aren't here today that like it too. They also like gaming and other stuff." She said.

"Interesting…well I'm Katana Yorigashi, class 1-C, nice to meet you." Kouhai said.

"Karen Tsubaki, class 3-A." She said.

Kouhai though, "Class 3-A? That's one of the most intelligent classes at this school for the seniors!"

Most of the school's classrooms are labeled from Year and by Ability of Intelligent from A to E, luckily Kouhai still passed my entrance exam and he thought that he would be in class A, but sadly he got into Class C, unlucky luck for him.

"Well since you're 2 years ahead of me, I have to call you my senpai, right?" Kouhai said.

"If you want to." She said with a small smile.

"Ok then, Senpai it is!" He said.

And that was how they first met.

"Thanks Kouhai." Senpai said with a smile after remembering the first time they met and later on hugged Kouhai.

"Your welcome." Kouhai said back as he finished eating and then walked back to the station.

* * *

Around the early night, and it was mostly time for Senpai to go back to her area in Japan since she need to finish studying for exams in a few days.

"I hope one day we can do this again! It was so fun." Senpai said smiling happily.

"I hope so too." Kouhai said looking at senpai as she entered the train and left.

After 2 weeks went on, it was Graduation Day for the seniors, there was still class for everyone else though. Kouhai entered school in his White and Red uniform as always and later on walked to his class. But, before he entered the door to go inside his homeroom, he saw her again, Senpai.

Senpai has her white robe on with Valedictorian cords and many other honors cords added up to it. Senpai later on looked at Kouhai, he didn't go up to him, but just stood at him from afar. After a few second, Senpai smiled and then left, slowly she was fading away and she would be a new adult after all.

* * *

 **This One Shot story was a tribute to my Senpai who will be graduation soon, Nozomi. (I'm not going to put her real name because why would I do that -3- ) Nozomi, you've always been an inspiration to me, you have really treated me as not just a family member and a caring person, but also as someone I can trust and rely on. You're always fun, you love to fangirl a lot on Tumblr, and even though I just met you at the start of the year, I'm very happy to see you succeed in what you do. Even though I can't buy you a Love Live! Keychain or go to the Ramen House in the Dessert Area with Nyan (my Onee-chan as I call her which doesn't need explaining), I still decided to write you this because I wanted to show how much you've impacted me. Thank you Senpai. I wish you luck in the future and I really hope you never forget me as your Kouhai.**

 **Other than that, I also wrote this story to start off my small writing career. I want to write a lot of Original Stories, I also want to write a lot of stuff dedicated to social environment in the real world with traits such as Respect and Honor. I really hope I did a great job and hope you all enjoy it as this is my first attempt at writing. As well as Senpai going somewhere, I will be going somewhere else too around the Riverside/San Diego area. I as well plan to write a book in the distant future about respect so hopefully you guys keep enjoying the content I will soon provide soon and I wish you all a good day!**


End file.
